Cicatriz
by punto-punto-punto
Summary: Porque las cicatrices siempre están. No duelen, pero su historia sigue allí, burlándose cuando es recordada.


**¡Buenas, gente! Hoy he decidido contaminar el fandom con una aportación en la sección de Cross Game (mi anime shoujo favorito). Fue una idea que me... llegó(?) después de pensar en el dilema que debió de haber sentido Ko al enamorarse de Aoba. Quizá no lo supe expresar... **

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Cross Game no son de mi pertenencia, sino de Mitsuru Adachi. _

**Aclaraciones: **_Se sitúa en el veinteavo cumpleaños de Ko y, por ende, de Wakaba. _

* * *

><p>Cuando se pierde a un ser querido, una herida queda marcada en lo más profundo del alma. Una herida que lentamente cierra, dejando una cicatriz permanente.<p>

Día nublado, frío y con escasa niebla era el día que un joven eligió para visitar la lápida de un viejo amor. Ese día era el cumpleaños de ella. Y de él. El veinteavo cumpleaños de ambos.

Kitamura Ko caminó decidido por una vereda que harto conocía. Árboles meciéndose, jugando al compás de los silbidos del viento apacible y gélido, siguiendo el ritmo sincopado de las pisadas del joven. Su batuta, una caja llena de objetos devaluados por el paso del tiempo, pero valorados por los recuerdos que conllevaban.

Se detuvo. Llegó a su destino.

─Hola, Wakaba.

El joven dobló sus rodillas y mostró sus reverencias hacia la visita. Rezando sobre la lápida, pasaron los minutos en silencio. Terminando, y siguiendo sobre sus rodillas, habló con voz serena.

─Te traje algo. ─Agarró la caja que había situado a su lado y la mantuvo consigo─. Lamento la tardanza, pero logré juntar diecinueve regalos. El último no puedo dártelo...

Hizo pausa por unos instantes, buscando qué decir. El frío comenzó a hacer mella en él. Abotonó su abrigo completamente, y reforzó con su bufanda para evitar que la brisa curioseara en su cuello. Con la misma voz serena, y las manos estrechas entre sí, continuó su conversación.

─Me hubiese gustado dártelo, pero muchas cosas han pasado desde mi última visita. Una de ellas, es que por fin pude cumplir tu sueño: llegamos al Koshien. Akaishi fue el cátcher y yo el pítcher. Las gradas llenas, clamando por nuestro instituto con entusiasmo, y Aoba…

Se detuvo en seco. No sabía cómo expresar un sentimiento que le carcomía desde que planificó la visita. Y no precisamente el de confesar el hacia quién iba el obsequio, sino enfrentar la realidad. Realidad que no sabía cómo darle la cara. Realidad que aún parece un mal sueño, una ilusión, una simple jugarreta del destino desconocedor.

Tragó saliva. Contuvo la respiración. Habló.

─… Wakaba, estoy saliendo con Aoba. A ella le voy a dar tu último obsequio: el anillo de compromiso.

Justo lo que pensó. Justo lo que sabía que pasaría: no hubo respuesta. Y por primera vez desde su muerte, escondió su rostro entre sus manos dejando que sus sentimientos escaparan con libertad. Lloró desenfrenadamente, porque sabía que Wakaba no lo celaría, no impediría el cercano matrimonio. No sería ella quien esté tras el velo, quien lo espere en casa todas las noches. No sería ella la madre de sus hijos, ni la esposa que él amaría hasta la muerte. No sería ella, y no sabía aún cómo afrontar esa realidad que no quiso que fuese Wakaba, sino Aoba.

Aoba.

Ko se sonó la nariz y limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. Sonrió al pensar en lo irónico de su situación: salía con Aoba, la chica que lo detestaba desde siempre, la hermana de aquella de quien estaba profundamente enamorado.

─Debe ser el destino, ¿verdad, Wakaba? Tú siempre quisiste que nos llevásemos bien.

Voz quebrada delataba sus llantos, pero aún estaba sonriente. Dejó la caja como presente ante el sepulcro. Se levantó, sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones y se devolvió por su camino.

─Casi lo olvidaba ─dijo para sí, dando media vuelta y regresando a la tumba─. Esperamos tu asistencia en la boda; es en un mes. Aoba y yo estaremos felices de saber que estuviste allí.

El joven, sin nada más que agregar, reanudó su camino por el mismo sendero sinfónico que lo dirigió a sus recuerdos, aún removiendo rastros de tristeza de su rostro. Día nublado, frío y con escasa niebla. El día que escogió para visitarla, darle la noticia.

Cicatriz, la marca de una herida sanada. No duele, pero su historia sigue allí, burlándose cuando es recordada.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeh, creo que no supe expresarlo. De todas formas, me siento satisfecho, además... ¡Primer FanFic en el fandom en español de este Fandom (?)<strong>

**... ¿Comentario?**


End file.
